


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "Pillow" by Soyou, Giriboy, and Kihyun





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“I don’t think I’m going to make it” you said. “What? Why?” Minhyuk asked. You explained that the weather was too bad and you didn’t feel safe driving to his apartment. “Oh okay I understand” Minhyuk said with sadness in his voice as he looked at all the things he had laid out for your weekend together. It was your first Christmas together and he had a list of things he couldn’t wait to do with you. Forgetting he was on the phone with you he let out a loud disappointed sigh. “I’m sorry Hyukie. I’m so sorry” you said. “It’s fine really. I would rather you be safe. We can see each other when the weather is better” Minhyuk said. You exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone.

A resigned Minhyuk flopped down on the couch. A small kitten in a holiday sweater meowed and crawled on to his lap. He sighed again and picked up the kitten and began to pet it. “Sarangie she isn’t coming” he said to the kitten. “I was going to surprise her with you”. He let out another sigh. He knew it wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t make it, and he of course cared about your safety over everything, but he couldn’t shake his sour attitude. 

Just then he heard a knock on his apartment door. He opened the door to see you standing there. “Surpri……” he didn’t even let you finish before he pulled you into the biggest hug and began hopping up and down. His mood did a complete 180 now that you were here. “I thought you said you couldn’t make it. How did you get here so……Wait you were lying on the phone weren’t you?” You just nodded and smiled, proud of yourself for the convincing charade. “Aigoo, when did my jagi become such a talented actor?” he said as he ruffled your hair lovingly. You heard soft meows as the cutest little kitten began weaving in and out of you and Hyuk’s feet. “Eeeep what a cute kitty” you said as you bent down to pick it up. “She’s ours” Hyuk said as you gasped in surprise. “Her name is Sarangie. Uri Sanrangie. Our little love.”

You two spent the rest of the day doing all the things Minhyuk had planned. This boy wanted to do all the stereotypical things that couples did during the holidays, and you were content to do them all just to see the smile on his face. You wore matching Christmas pajamas while you baked gingerbread cookies and decorated the tree. And now you were on the couch cuddled with Minhyuk and Sarangie enjoying old Christmas movies and hot cocoa. Minhyuk got up to refill your mugs of cocoa. When he returned he nudged you. You were so engrossed in the movie that you just held out your hand for your mug, the other still petting Sarangie. When you never felt the mug in your hand you finally turned to him and realized he wasn’t holding them. “Hyukie, where is the cocoa?” you said. He just kept jerking his head up and looking up with his eyes thoroughly confusing you. When you finally realized he wanted you to look up, you saw the mistletoe that he was holding above your heads while shyly biting his lip and looking away. Try to stifle your laugh at his adorable shyness you asked “Are you saying you want a ki….?” you weren’t able to finish before he quickly pecked you on the lips and grinned from ear to ear. You were both reduced to a fit of giggles before cuddling back up and spending the rest of the night on the couch.


End file.
